


Xeroc's new pet!

by NuclearPowerC



Category: Terraria
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPowerC/pseuds/NuclearPowerC
Summary: 我，神明吞噬者，因为一次失败的传送实验出现在另一个宇宙……为什么上层叙事的Xeroc会这么可爱！
Relationships: Xeroc/Noxus





	1. 世界边境

这里就是我们可到达世界的边境了。

我，神明吞噬者，已经厌倦了这个小小的星区。每当我试图前往更远的地方，都会被一层结界挡回来。

我想起灾厄以前养在玻璃蜂箱里的那些黄蜂——它们不停地撞着玻璃，试图逃出去，却一只只粉身碎骨。直到她换了个正常点的蜂箱，它们才不再送死。

天意已死，我已经没什么留下的执念了。现在，我只想知道一件事。

“‘蜂箱’的外面有什么呢……”我在稀薄的星际尘埃间自言自语。

传送门张开了。我想进一步让它稳定下来，却直接被拉入其中。

时空乱流从无数可描述和不可描述的方向上撕扯着我的身体，不可名状的知识像生锈的金属碎片一样嵌进我的思维。我试图保持清醒，却无济于事。


	2. Xeroc？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，因为不（死）可（妈）抗（肖）力（战）现在才更。总之我们的Xeroc终于出场了——以（虚构的）灾厄mod的创造者身份。Xeroc的人设部分参考了Fabsol。

让我醒来的是一种奇怪的酒味。我趴在那里装死，眯着眼睛观察周围的情况。

这是一间不算大的卧室兼书房，我现在所在的位置就是窗台上。正对着我的那面墙上用图钉扣线固定着大片大片的纸张——有的是文字，有的是寥寥几笔的手绘草稿；尽管它们风格不一，我还是认出了不少熟悉的存在以及我自己的形象……

靠近窗口的一面墙旁靠墙摆着床垫，应该就是睡觉的地方，上面却堆满了书。床垫不远处的那张桌子上摆着一叠或好几叠不知用没用过的画纸，应该还有什么东西在发光。冰冷的光照在那个一身白的人身上，衬得那人的黑眼圈格外明显。

那人朝窗户看了一眼，却没注意——或者假装没注意到我。“天亮了？”他从其中一叠纸中抽出几张，钉到墙上，又把床上的书堆起来好空出地方睡觉。那些纸其中一张的落款引起了我的注意。

“Xeroc”。


	3. EX0:Yharim the student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：Yharim，高二学生，灾厄mod测试并参与部分物品设计；史莱姆之神（GoS），Yharim所在班级的实习美术老师，月前大多数敌怪和boss的设计者。

Yharim从来没这么后悔过当年自己中二病发作建议Xeroc设计丛林魔君Yharim这个角色的决定——特别是在不得不顶着那个人的外貌外加被塞了一堆奇怪记忆的时候。“我明天还得上学啊！”“放暑假了——你这是怎么回事？”史莱姆之神开门进来，被自己正瘫在地上的学生吓了一跳，“我问问Xeroc现在怎么办——封印术？”

趴在地上的Yharim看不到自己老师的脸，但他觉得史莱姆之神的表情一定很精彩。“生锈的钥匙一把，硬币三个，鹅卵石十五颗，矿泉水一碗，均匀混合……然后大喊‘妖孽！哪里逃’，扣在对方脸上？Xeroc今天这是忘吃药了？”尽管早就熟悉了某个几乎没法出门的怪人，Yharim还是觉得自己今天的吐槽力已经不够用了。

半小时后。“你还真来啊！老师！”

尽管这个封印术听上去就很Xeroc实际做起来也很Xeroc，但史莱姆之神还是照做了——而且似乎起了作用。Yharim感觉自己又是自己了。正当他这么想的时候，另一个意识插入了他的思维之中。“脆弱的小东西——终于见面了，‘我’。”

可怜的高中生现在更后悔了。

“有人给你寄了个包裹，还挺沉的——寄件人Yharon？”Yharim打算拆穿这个恶作剧。他一靠近包裹，里面就流出了金色的液体。那液体直接融入了他的身体。史莱姆之神拆开包裹，里面正躺着一把钥匙扣大小的星流之刃。


	4. ... Why?

等那人睡熟后，我悄悄飞到桌上。Xeroc——至少是疑似Xeroc的人睡前没有关掉电脑，此时正有另一个人在不停地给他发消息。  
Yharim the student  
Xeroc ？  
Yharim the student

睡觉没有？  
Yharim the student  
我放假了  
Yharim the student  
马上到你们家门口  
Yharim the student  
你这是什么封印仪式

Yharim the student  
Yharim和Draedon正在轮番在我脑子里bb  
Yharim the student  
我傻了  
Yharim the student  
不会是突然早睡了吧？

Yharim the student  
我就不信你们两个全在家睡大觉  
Yharim the student  
开门  
Yharim the student  
再不开门我就电话轰炸了

几分钟后，有人从楼上急匆匆地跑了下来。“Yharim根本没打电话，他亲自来了……”我这么想着，从窗台上向下看去。闯进这个房间的并不是我认识的Yharim，而是一个提着书包的红发男生。那人看上去非常狼狈，就像刚在雨后的丛林里跋涉了一番。

“帮帮我啊，Xeroc！”刚睡着不久的Xeroc被那人摇醒，一脸疲倦地看着他：“啥事……”“你到是好好看下消息啊——史莱姆之神发的！你都支了什么招！”在那人说话的时候，他的衣服里不断渗出金色的物质。那些物质渐渐聚集变形，我感觉有点熟悉：“圣金源……怎么可能？”不久，被包裹在圣金源装甲中的他就像变了一个人一样提起了Xeroc。“脆弱的家伙……啧，暂时够用了。”尽管被人提在手中，Xeroc并没有屈服：“Yharim！我不知道你为什么出现在这里，又怎么占据了他的身体——现在！把我的朋友还回来！我！才是创造你们的神！”那人放下Xeroc，整个人倒在地上。Xeroc趴在床上急促地喘息着，皮肤因为过度激动变得通红。不一会儿，另一个人进了房间，很快就注意到地上和床上的两人：“呀！Yharim你没事吧！房东，他怎么了？”


End file.
